


Movie Night

by efrondeur



Category: RWBY
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efrondeur/pseuds/efrondeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night for James and Qrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This did not go as planned.

Qrow was sitting with James on their couch watching some dumb “romantic” movie. What was it?  _ The Scratchpad _ ? Who cares. But James had really wanted to watch it with him, and it was his turn to pick the movie, so Qrow had to suck it up.

 

James shifted the arm he had resting around Qrow, and he felt lips on his shoulder. James pressed a few light kisses to his shoulder before moving up his neck to his jaw. Wasn’t he the one who demanded they watch it?

 

“I’m trying to enjoy the movie, Jim,” Qrow said, rolling his eyes. James hummed, and kept kissing along his jaw. “Jim,” he said softly. 

 

James rested his head on Qrow’s shoulder, and Qrow looked at him. Those beautiful blue eyes that stared back were full of love, damn them. “Do you want me to stop?” James asked, voice just above a whisper.

 

Qrow stared at him for a moment, before giving an equally as quiet “no,” and James set back to work on his shoulder.

 

Qrow turned back to the movie, pretending to be interested, but all he could think about were James’ lips on him. The kisses were soft, more of a gentle brush of lips than a kiss, and Qrow couldn’t get enough. As James moved back up to his neck, Qrow tilted his head to give him more room, earning a happy hum from James. 

 

James slipped his metal hand under Qrow’s tank top, running his hands up and down Qrow’s stomach. Qrow rolled his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the cool metal on his skin, and James hastily made his way down to Qrow’s collarbone.

 

After a while James moved his metal hand down to Qrow’s waist and turned him towards himself while the arm around Qrow’s shoulders moved to push him down onto the couch. He let out a small huff of laughter and looked down to James, who was using his hands to push up Qrow’s shirt.

 

With his hands on Qrow’s hips, James kissed his belly lightly, and Qrow couldn’t help but watch. James moved up to press kisses to each one of Qrow’s abs, moving from top to bottom, until he reached his belly button. 

 

When he kissed his belly button, Qrow twitched. James looked up at him and smirked. Qrow rolled his eyes and looked back at the movie. James pressed another kiss to his belly button hoping to get the same reaction, but Qrow pretended not to notice. 

 

James took that as a challenge. He covered Qrow’s belly button with his mouth filled his mouth with air, and blew out as hard as he could. Qrow jerked up, shoved James’ mouth off of his stomach, and cradled the older man’s head as he laughed.

 

“Did you just raspberry me?” he managed to ask through his fit of laughter. 

 

James smiled at him and shrugged. Qrow held his head a bit longer before letting him go, rolling his eyes, as he laid back down. 

 

James followed Qrow, gently grabbing his left wrist in his metal hand and pulling it above his head. He then pressed kisses to the underside of Qrow’s bicep, slowly moving up his arm. As he got to his forearm, Qrow moved his arm so he could take James’ hand in his own. James turned to look at him. 

 

Qrow’s eyes were soft, and a small smile graced his lips as James looked at him. Qrow brought his other hand around, and cupped James’ jaw, bringing him down for a chaste kiss.

 

When they parted Qrow’s eyes remained closed, wearing the same smile on his lips. He tilted his head towards James, but didn’t open his eyes, content to let James do whatever he pleased.

 

And in that moment, James’ reality crashed in on him. He started to tear up and he felt his hands start to shake. 

 

When Qrow felt the slight tremble in the man above him he opened his eyes, and he saw James above him with a single tear running down his cheek.

 

Qrow’s brow furrowed and he cocked his head. “James? Is everything okay?” James nodded, looking away. “James.” He didn’t respond. Qrow touched his chin. “Are they happy or sad tears?” 

 

“Happy,” James said quietly, hiding his face from Qrow’s gaze.

 

He waited patiently, knowing James would talk when he was ready. Qrow moved his hand to his cheek, rubbing his thumb along his cheekbone, and James leaned into it while sighing.

 

After a couple minutes he looked at Qrow. “I just-,” he sighed again, shoulder slumping. “After the accident, when I got out of the hospital, I knew that no one want me, not like this,” he gestured to his right half, “and it hurt. I wanted someone to… to be there, to help me, to love me,” he explain, the last part barely a whisper. A couple more tears ran down his face.

 

Qrow used his thumb to wipe away his tears. “James...”

 

James ignored him. “And after a while I finally convinced myself that I was okay with not having anyone. I thought that it was for the best because then I didn’t have anybody to disappoint or hurt, you know?.” He looked away from Qrow again. “And then you came waltzing into my life, you made me… happy. I liked you. But I swore to myself that I would never get involved with you no matter how much I liked you or you liked me because I knew you would run when you saw my body, but you didn’t.” James furrowed his brow, and looked back at Qrow, who stared up at James with wide eyes. “You didn’t leave. You saw me as a  _ person _ . And now?” He looked Qrow in the eyes. James was crying now, but his eyes were soft with love. “Now you’re lying under me, happy, laughing, holding my hand, letting me kiss you, and  _ I’m _ happy, and I never thought I’d feel like that again, but you feel like home to me, and I know that if I told myself five years ago that I would be on  _ my _ couch, in _ my _ home, kissing  _ my fiancee _ , I would deck myself, and I would-”

 

Qrow cut him off from his babbling by pulling him into a kiss. James brought his flesh hand around Qrow and cradled the back of his head, deepening the kiss. Qrow squeezed the metal hand still held in his left.

 

When they separated James had tears streaming down his face. Qrow wiped at them, and James buried himself into the Qrow’s chest, balling his shirt up in a fist. Qrow wrapped his arms around him. 

 

“I love you, Qrow,” he said into Qrow’s shirt.

 

“I love you too, Jimmy.” He pressed a kiss into James’ hair and ran his hand up and down his back. “And I won’t run from you. Ever.”

 

“Promised?” James asked quietly.

  
“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love. 
> 
> My tumblr is [here](http://qrowisbae.tumblr.com)


End file.
